Once Upon A Dream
by Twilightnight132
Summary: Austin Feltcher was a normal girl with a normal life, that is, until Shane Williams and his sister arrive and Austin is thrown into a world she could imagine in her wildest dreams...or nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Shane Williams

I walked down the hot side walk, anger etched all over my face. The sun was high and it seemed to be beaming down on me making things worse.

I jammed my headphones in my ears and turned the volume as loud as it would go. I got lost in the music and let it calm my nerves.

Why did my father have to be so rude, why couldn't he just understand. Or at least be nicer about what he thought of me. There was no chance of that happening, no way. He would never change.

All I did was ask to go up to Oregon to visit my best friend during winter break, but he couldn't just say no could he? He didn't have to point out every little thing that was wrong with me.

I could feel my anger boiling up again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let the music fill me again. I was so busy with claming down I didn't notice the boy in front of my. I bumped into him hard. When I looked at him I didn't recognize him. He had to be new, I knew every one in my town.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me a couple steps back.

"Sorry" I said tilting my head to the side.

"No problem" he replied with a little chuckle. "By the way, I'm Shane Williams. I just moved here about a week ago."

"Oh, Uh, my name is Austin Fletcher" I said.

"A girl named Austin?" he smiled. "I like it"

"Thanks, my mom thought it would be cool to give me a boy's name." I said. It was easy to forget my anger when looking in his bright green eyes. He had long, blond, "Skater" hair. He wore a lose, white tee shirt and light blue jeans with all white sneakers.

"So what grade are you in?" Shane asked.

"Eleventh. You?" I said.

"Same." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Really? You seem older" I said feeling my eyes widen a bit.

Shane chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment" he said.

I could feel my cheeks turn hot and red. I hoped Shane wouldn't notice and if he did, he didn't show it.

"Hey, don't school start on Monday?" he asked as if he had just remembered.

"Yeah, it does." I said.

"Don't sound so excited" Shane said flashing me a crocked smile which didn't help me stop blushing. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"I'm sure you will. It's not a huge school." I said.

"Hope we have some classes together. It would give us a chance to talk a little more."

"Yeah, that would be cool." I said perking up a bit. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to see me again and talk to me. I could feel a smile spreading across my face.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" Shane asked.

I nodded. '"Defiantly!" I said happily.

Shane nodded and flashed me the crocked smile once more before walking away. I took a deep breath. He was too prefect. Suddenly, and much to my surprise, I couldn't wait for school one Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend seemed to drag on and on. I had locked myself in my room and refused to talk to my dad. Even though they were still fighting I couldn't stop thinking about Shane. I couldn't wait to see him on Monday.

When my alarm went off Monday morning, I practically jumped out of bed. I took a quick shower then blow dried my long, wavy brown hair. I combed my bangs over my dark blue eyes just like I always did. I put on dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top with a wait blouse over it. Then I put my white flats on and grabbed my back pack and headed out the door.

I quietly sat through my first two classes disappointed. I hadn't seen Shane once. I walked in my third period and sat down toward an empty spot in the front. When the teacher called my name for roll I held up a piece sign. I hummed to myself softly.

"Uh, Williams?" The teacher called. I let out a sigh of relief, roll was almost done.

"Shane Williams" the teacher said again. I felt her eyes widen. I turned around and right there, sitting in the back of the class room, was Shane. He looked just as amazing as he did before. I must have looked as surprised as I felt because Shane was laughing lightly.

A smile crept across my face making Shane's smile wider.

I forced myself to turn around and stop starring. I took a deep breath still smiling. I could feel his gaze on my back. It took every once of my strength not to turn around to look at him. The minutes ticked by slowly. The teacher talked about classroom expectations and what we were going to be working on. One word, boring. Complete and utterly boring and the only thing worse than listening to that was the how annoying I found it when my thoughts always somehow turned back to Shane.

It's not like me to fall head over heels for a guy, especially one I barley knew, but there was something about Shane, something different. I found myself hoping that he would want to half lunch with me. And so my thoughts continued like this through out the hour long period.

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. Before I could even get my things together Shane was by my seat.

"Hey." He said in a smooth voice.

I looked up for a moment. His green eyes were sparkling and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Shane." I said forcing back the wide smile that was creeping across my face.

"Wannna go to lunch now?" Shane said gesturing towards the door.

"Nope" I said, "Just kidding" We both laughed. He helped me with my books and then walked me to lunch. The whole way being completely sweet and nice. _This guy is too good to be true._ I said to myself. Either way I was on my way to eat lunch with him and I couldn't stop myself from being excited.

I got lunch, but Shane said he wasn't hungry. He told me he had a huge breakfast. I sat across from him and a younger girl.

"Austin this is my sister, Layla" he said. The girl, Layla, looked as if holding in laughter.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey, I hope Shane isn't buggin' ya too much." She said smiling at both of us.

"Oh hush" Shane said.

For the next half an hour we talked and laughed just like we'd been friends for years. And then, it was over. Lunch ended and that means back to reality.

"Hey, I'm gonna get to class." I said, the disappointment in my voice was clear.

"Ok, if I don't see you later?" Shane said.

"Then you'll see me tomorrow" I replied. Much to my surprise, he seemed happy. Excited even. I took a deep breath and got up.

"See ya Layla." I called. She held up a peace sign.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I replayed lunch over and over. I couldn't have paid attention in class if I had wanted to, which I didn't. When school was finally over, I searched for Shane or even Layla, but didn't see either of them anywhere. I walked home, listening to my MP3 player, but that didn't keep Shane out of my head like I thought, or rather hoped it would. When I got home I tried to go right up to my room, but my dad stopped me.

"How was your day?" he asked. By the look on his face I knew he was expecting me to say that I didn't have a good day.

"Great!" I replied. I even smiled. I tried not to laugh at his surprised expression.

"Oh, well, Uh, I'm gald" he said and turned around and walked away. It was true today was great. Part of me knew tomorrow was going to be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month and a half went like this. I would try to stay focused enough on my school work enough to pass with a B average. When I got to third period that went out the door. Shane and I would pass notes. He would dazzle me with pieces of poetry he'd written or make me laugh with some super lame joke. At lunch we would sit with Layla and talk about whatever we were thinking our wondering or hoping. The rest of the day I would try not to think of Shane, but would always fail. Some how I passing with a B- or above in all my classes.

I woke up and looked at my clock. 7:30 Am. I groaned, but got up and got ready for school. I sat patiently through my first two classes. Third was nothing different than what it had always been except Shane left class early. Before he got up he whispered something in my ear.

"I'll see you at lunch, I've got a surprise for you." He said.

I sat through the rest of the class very impatiently. When the bell rang I practically ran out the door. I shoved my books in my locker and walked very fast to lunch. I instantly saw the surprise. At the table we normally sit at there were balloons and flowers on the table.

"Happy birthday!" Shane yelled. He put his arm around me and smiled, I thought I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked.

"Shane I love it thank you" I said starring at our table.

When lunch was over Shane and I gathered up all my Balloons and flowers.

"Let's go put these in my car. I'll give you a ride home today you want."

"That's sounds great Shane. Thanks again" I said. He shrugged.

"No big deal" he said.

When we got back inside he smiled.

"I have one more thing to show you." He said.

Before I could say anything he grabbed my wrist and effortlessly pulled me along. We went up a flight of stairs. He opened a door and light spilled through the opening. I realized we were on the roof. I walked over to one of the edges getting just close enough to peer over the edge. I looked back at Shane who was smiling. I smiled back and took a few more steps until I was right at the edge. I looked down. It was further down than I thought. I went to take a step back, but tripped. I didn't have time to scream because a hand had grabbed on to my wrist and was pulling my up. Once on the roof again I looked at Shane.

"How?" Shane shrugged. "But you were way over there" I said pointed to where he had been standing. Something in his eyes changed. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said looking away from me.

"Try me." I said.

"I can't tell you. Not here, anyway." He said.

"Then take me somewhere where you can." I said narrowing my eyes. Shane sighed. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door then to his car without a word. I wasn't sure where we were going. We reached to woods and drove a little further. We stopped at a clearing, but didn't get out of the car.

"What's going on?" I said. Shane flinched as if my words caused him pain. "Answer me Shane."

"You won't believe me." He said turning his head away from me. His voice has hard and cold.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"No" he said.

"Yes" I yelled.

"No I don't want you to get hurt" he said.

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because I'm a vampire" he yelled

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me"

We sat there silent for a long time very quiet.

"But what about" I pointed to my mouth.

Shane smiled a little. "They only show when I want them to." He said.

"Do you.."

"No. I don't feed on humans Austin." He said. I took a sigh of relief.

"Lay and I came here following a vampire that does feed on humans" he said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Calm down, they haven't made an attack yet." He said.

"Yet?" Shane sighed. I was confused. I wondered if this was some kind of joke, but then he couldn't fake that look in his eyes.

After a bit of talking he looked at me. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think I need to go home and lay down." I said. It was getting late anyways.

Shane drove me home with out a word. His eyes were filled with regret which made me feel bad about making him tell me. When we got to my house Shane looked at me. He twirled a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"I shouldn't have told you" he said looking away from me.

"No, I'm glad you told me" I said trying to smile.

"Why do you trust me?" he said.

"Because I've hung around you for over a month and you haven't hurt me, that and you just saved my life." I said and before I knew it he was kissing me. It was light and made me feel warm. He looked at me and smiled. He brushed my bangs from my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shane whispered.

I got out of the car and walked in the door.

"Who was that?" My dad said.

"That was Shane" I said happily.

My dad nodded. He heard about nothing but Shane since school started. My dad got pizza for dinner. We watched a movie of my choice since it was my birthday. Then he gave me my present. It was a gold charm bracelet. It had a sun charm and a moon charm.

"Dad, it's beautiful!" I said "Thank you"

"Your welcome honey" Dad and I have our differences, but he always knew how to make it up to me.

He kissed my forehead and told me to go to bed.

Once in my room I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I put my hair up and grabbed the book I was reading.

Ironically, it was The Glass House by Rachel Caine. It's about vampires. The vampires in the book were nothing like Shane. I fell asleep with the book open and my light on and thinking about nothing but Shane.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the edge of the roof my legs dangling over the edge. I looked at the ground far below my feet. I tried to stand up, but the ground beneath me was gone. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. Suddenly a pain came from my wrist as I fell. I looked up and saw Shane holding my wrist and smiling. He pulled me back on the roof. He pulled me in his arms. I was shaking and crying.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm here, your safe." He whispered into my ear. His voice soothed me and I clamed down. He stepped away from me.

"Don't leave" I said.

He didn't stop walking. He didn't even turn around.

"Shane." He was still ignoring me. "Shane, turn around! Look at me." I screamed. He seemed so far away. He turned around and looked at me. He green eyes were sad and there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Come back" I whispered and held out my hand to him. He shook his head.

"I'll miss you Austin" Shane said. He turned around and kept walking. I fell to my knees.

"No, no" I cried. "Come back"

Then there was a bright light, almost like a crash of lightning. I blinded me and when I looked up and Shane was gone. I felt my eyes get wide.

"Shane" I screamed

I woke up breathing heavy. I looked around, I was in my room. My alarm clock read 5:23am. My hands shook as I picked up the phone and dialed Shane's number. Three rings later he picked up.

"Shane?" I said so quiet I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Austin? What's wrong?" he said worried.

"Don't go." I said as I started to cry.

"Go where?" he questioned.

"You left, I asked you to come back, but you didn't. Why, why didn't you come back?" I said.

"Austin..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't leave me." I cried.

"I won't. I promise I'll stay with you." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said.

"Austin, get a little more sleep, okay."

"Mhmm"

"I'll come by at eight to pick you up for school."

"Okay." I said in a shaky voice.

"I'll see you soon." Shane said before he hung up. I lay back down and sighed relieved to here him say he wasn't going any where, that he was going to stay with me.

I fell asleep and had the same dream again.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm clock rang at 7:00am. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around. I took a shower and got ready for school. I put on a pair of white pants and a white tank top with on orange tee shirt over the top. I put my hair in pig tail braids and went downstairs to wait for Shane.

He arrived at 8:00 sharp. When he looked at me he gave a soft smile.

"Would it be weird if I called you beautiful?" He asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head no. He pulled me into his warm arms. "Then you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks turn red, but I went pale when I remembered my dream. Suddenly Shane's sad, tear stained face flashed through my mind. I felt myself gasp and I would've fallen to the floor if Shane hadn't been holding me. I gripped him tighter.

"It's ok Austin. I'm here and I'm not leaving." He said in a quiet soothing voice, but it also seemed worried. I nodded and Shane smiled. "Now, let's not fall if any buildings today okay?" he said.

I lsmiled, "I won't." I said. He put his arm around me and walked my out of the house. I didn't say a word all the way to school. I could tell that it was troubling Shane and it made me feel worse. His eyes were sad. I laid my hand on top of his and gave him an apologetic smile. He sighed and looked away. I knew he was thinking about something, something that was making him very upset.

We reached the school parking lot and got out of the car. Shane had his arm around me, but he was lost in thought. Half way to the building his head snapped up. His muscles tensed and a low groan came from his lips.

"Shane?" I asked in a whisper.

"Keep quiet and keep close to me" he said not looking at me. All I could do was nod and walk as he led me into the building. His muscles just barley relaxed as he walked me to my first class. His eyes flashed around every few seconds like he was looking for something.

The minutes ticked slowly by as I sat in my second period. I glanced at the clock, three more minutes. I was desperately worries about Shane. I wondered what could have made him so angry so fast. I flinched when I pictured his face and replayed his low voice in my head. It didn't even look like him or sound like him. I sighed and the bell rang. Shane stood there still looking rigid. I forced myself to smile. He frowned and pulled me into his arms.

"You don't have to force yourself. I know you're worried." Shane said. Just then Layla tapped Shane on the shoulder.

"Shane. There is…" Shane put up his hand and cut her off.

"I know." That was all he said. Lay nodded and turned on her heels and walked off. They both seemed on edge and suddenly realized something was very wrong.

I don't think Shane left my side for more than two seconds after lunch got over. Normally that would have been just fine, but there was a dark cloud looming in his eyes. He didn't speak and his muscles were always tensed. The worst part was that I had no idea why. He wasn't talking. We were driving around town going no where in particular. Driving seemed to be claming him down a bit. He took a deep breath, I knew that meant he was about to tell me what was going on. I tried to hold back my smile.

"There's a new vampire going to school with us." Shane growled. Then it all came back to me. I had almost forgot about what Shane had told me the night before. Everything came back to me at once making so dizzy I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"Friend or foe?" I asked eyes still closed.

"I have no idea that's the problem." He said. I put my head down. "His name is Aaron, Aaron Glass." He said. I had heard that name before. Then I remembered, he was in my first and sixth period. He also had our lunch. I sighed and decided to keep that little fact from Shane until he was calmer and good make rational decisions rather than jumping to conclusions. I racked my brain trying to think of something to get his mind of Aaron while we walked in the door to his house. Then it came to me.

"Hey, guess what." I said happily.

"What?" he said.

"I'm thinking about doing the talent show!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Really?" I nodded. "Doing what exactly?"

"Singing and playing guitar." I said proudly.

I noticed the smile playing across Shane's lips and felt my smile get even bigger. He pulled out a guitar case. "I play a little too." He said and handed me the case. "Play me something."


	6. Chapter 6

I took the guitar and began playing and singing All You Wanted by Michelle Branch.

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you and I got swept away. I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed some one to show you the way. So I took your and we figured out the when the time comes I'll take you away._

_If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here. So lonely inside so busy out there and all you wanted was some one who cares._

I stopped at the end of the chores and Shane sat there with his mouth open. I felt me cheeks turn red.

"Wow, Austin…I…wow." I laughed.

Suddenly I got the best idea. "Shane you should play guitar for me at the talent show! I'm doing that song. I could teach it to you no problem." I said giving him a smile he couldn't refuse.

"Austin I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"Shane, please." I whined and pouted. I batted my eye lashes at him and he sighed.

"Fine." I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said.

"No problem, when are try outs?" he asked. I frowned.

"Two weeks."

"You're kidding." I shook my head. "Well let's get started." I nodded and began teaching him the song.

By the 8:00pm we almost had the first part of the verse of the song down.

"At this rate we'll have it done in no time." Shane didn't say anything he only smiled.

"You should get home. I'll drive you." He said quietly.

I touched his arms lightly. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, just a little stressed. I need some sleep." He said.

"I think that's a good idea." I said. "Are you gonna pick me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. I'll pick you up at eight." He said.


End file.
